Re: Chapter 1
Bone (骨, hone) is the 1st chapter of the manga Tokyo Ghoul:re. Characters *Ayato Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Touka Kirishima *Kishou Arima (Mentioned) *Akira Mado *Haise Sasaki *Kanae *Chie Hori *Tooru Mutsuki *Dr. Shiba *Kuramoto Itou *Takeomi Kuroiwa *Kuki Urie *Akashi Kobayashi *Ginshi Shirazu *Torso Summary The narrator introduces a new species of beings that mix into the crowd of humans comfortably, eat human flesh, and pretend to be like people, making the two existences very different. Hinami and Ayato are seen affiliated with each other, and Kanae, an ally of Tsukyiama, is in despair, pitying Tsukyiama’s situation. The mysterious grotesque creatures mentioned earlier by the narrator are revealed to be called ‘'ghouls'.’ At Tagami Park, Ghoul Investigators arrive at yet another crime scene where it is made known that they have a ghoul suspect on their hands; called Torso. It is also mentioned that ghouls only survive by eating human flesh, which makes them humanity’s natural enemy, and that the Commission of Counter Ghoul is the one and only organization that solves ghoul-related cases around the world. In the 1st ward of Tokyo, at the main CCG Headquarters, Sasaki is seeking to help welcome new recruits to work for the organization, and is suddenly asked of the whereabouts of Akira Mado, to which he says it’s Tuesday and she would most likely be at the Naan Restaurant. In the Doctor’s Office, Tooru Mutsuki is also a new recruit, but is taking his blood drawn due to his supposed weakness caused by a condition he has, known as Anemia. He seems to be greatly repelled by the sight of blood, rendering himself a fruitless investigator. The doctor notes that none of the new recruits visited him to have their bloods drawn, to which Mutsuki replies that they’re all doing solo missions. On the way back, Tooru bumps into an investigator, whom is revealed to be a member of Hirako’s Squad in competition with Tooru’s group for capturing ghouls. Other Investigators of the CCG have shown to express prejudice over the new recruits; talking about how inept they really are. At the Naan Restaurant, Akira Mado remarks that her squad hasn’t even a third of the achievements which Hirako’s Squad has. She advises that Sasaski be trained harder, for he has to surpass the Investigator of the highest rank, Arima Kishou. It is believed that the Ghoul Organization, Aogiri, is continually increasing its influence, and that the CCG would have to battle them soon enough. Therefore, the only ray of hope for the CCG is currently the squad that Sasaki leads, along with the only one that can surpass Arima, Sasaki himself. Sasaki doubts this, and mentions that Arima is a busy man. Akira however, suggests that he go visit Arima, for Arima constantly shows concern and parental love for Sasaki. Akira also advises Sasaki to aim high with his goals. Mutsuki approaches Sasaki and is asked to give a report on his most recent investigation. When asked about their whereabouts, Mutsuki reveals that Urie and Shirazu are doing solo missions, so as to look deeply into the ghoul case about Torso; a ghoul of a dangerous rank. Sasaki decides to get information of the investigation handled by Urie and Shirazu, taking Mutsuki with him. Sasaki reveals that it’s quite challenging to keep his team together, making it impossible to produce a match for Arima Kishou. They approach the lead investigator of Shimoguchis' Team to make a complaint. Despite, their best efforts, the investigator berates them, saying that the inability of the Squad to handle Torso is a result of Sasaki’s own incompetence. Sasaki apologizes and bows in plea, to which Hirako’s Squad leader sets discrimination once again on Sasaki especially, saying that Sasaki and his group are lesser investigators, whom are not even fit for the job. Embarrassed and ashamed, Sasaki invects his ‘lame apology,’ but Mutsuki comforts him, saying that he was cool. Sasaki quickly dismisses the issue, suggesting that they go to the main office to gather information. On the streets of Tokyo, Urie Kuki travels in a taxi, where his ghoul-detecting device senses and quickly analyses the driver of the taxi, Akashi Kobayashi, whom is a ghoul. Urie confronts Kobayashi about his hobby, to which begins to explain his love for making sweets. When they abruptly halt at a random location, Urie verbally attacks him, and Akashi quickly opens up about his obsession for blood as a ghoul. Urie suspects him to be Torso, quickly flying out of the car to get ready for a battle. The narrator mentions that the predatory organ of ghouls is referred to as “Kagune” or “liquid muscle”; for it is hard as steel, but flexible like water. Ghouls also possess the special cells in the body that activate the Kagune, as well as great strength and regeneration power. The individuals, who have to combat these ghouls, are both trained in physique and the usage of weapons, and are therefore called Ghoul Investigators. Shirazu Ginshi arrives to Urie’s aid, but is suddenly struck by Akashi’s Kagune. Urie decides to take on the target ghoul by himself, piercing him with his own kagune. After Akashi’s defeat, Urie and Shirazu start to argue over who gets the credit of completing the mission. Suddenly, Sasaki intervenes just when they were going to finish off Akashi. Sasaki scolds the two for executing the mission on their own. Urie accuses Sasaki of blindly following the case, and warns him that if he doesn’t start killing ghouls, there will never be an end of the eater species. Later on, Sasaki contemplates on Urie’s words, and it is exposed that he is a mentor of the team, known as Quinx, a group of Human research subjects. It is revealed that Akashi Kobayashi, whom Urie confronted, was not the real Torso, and that the real Torso is still out in the streets of Tokyo, indulging in the pleasure of eating what he hunted for the day. Category:Chapters